


Tiba-tiba

by Suga_bebe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_bebe/pseuds/Suga_bebe
Summary: Berawal dari Daichi yang demam, tiba-tiba ada acara lamaran dadakan





	Tiba-tiba

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu dan seluruh Karakternya milik Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> Fic ini hanya saya buat untuk bersenang-senang

Hal pertama yang Daichi ingat ketika ia membuka mata di pagi hari adalah ia yakin ia mengakhiri harinya dengan tertidur di sofa. Daichi sudah terlalu kelelahan dengan Kepala pusing, tubuh panas dingin dan perut mual.Tubuhnya terasa berat ketika ia sampai di apartemennya sehingga ia terkapar sebelum memasuki kamar.

Walaupun kondisi tubuhnya sangat tidak mengizinkan untuk bekerja, rekan kerja Daichi malah menyuruhnya datang pagi-pagi ke kantor membantunya membereskan pekerjaan yang tak bisa ia atasi sendiri. Daichi sebagai rekan kerja yang baik agak tidak enak untuk menolak walau tubuhnya meminta untuk tidur seharian saja. Ditambah lagi bosnya seenaknya menyuruh lembur.

Wajar saja kalau rasanya Daichi nyaris mati begitu ia pulang kerumah.

Karena itu ia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya tidur diranjang dengan selimut hangat, kasur dan bantal yang empuk. Juga ada sepasang lengan yang melingkari pingganggnya

Eh, tunggu!

Helaian rambut perak mencuat ketika Daichi menyingkap sedikit gundukan disampingnya yang tertutupi selimut. Lalu pandangannya beralih kepada seisi kamar. Seprei dan selimutnya sudah diganti yang baru. Pantas saja baunya sudah lebih baik. Udara dikamarnya jauh lebih segar. Daichi tidak mencium bau debu yang membuatnya bersin-bersin setiap kali memasuki kamar. Tidak ada buku-buku dan kertas pekerjaan yang berserakan dilantai. Juga tumpukan gelas bekas kopi, kaleng bir dan cup ramen instan sudah bersih dari kamarnya. Bahkan pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi piyama tidur. Walaupun kondisi tubuhnya masih tidak enak, tapi Daichi terbangun dalam suasana kamarnya yang jauh lebih baik.

 Apa Koushi yang melakukan semua ini dan memindahkannya ke kamar?

Pelukan di pinggang Daichi terlepas. Sosok manusia yang tertidur pulas di sisi sebelah ranjangnya bergerak tidak nyaman sebelum selimut tebal itu tersingkap dan menampilkan sosok Koushi dengan mata sayu dan wajah mengantuk.

Pandangan Koushi bertemu dengan Daichi. Alisnya mengkerut dan ada rengutan dibibirnya sebelum Koushi berbalik membelakangi Daichi.

“Koushi” Daichi memeluk si rambut perak dari belakang dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya. Mungkin karena Daichi sedang demam sehingga memeluk Koushi menjadi jauh lebih menyenangkan

“Panas! Lepaskan aku!” Koushi merengek, tak rela usahanya untuk kembali tidur diganggu yang justru  membuat si mantan Kapten Klub Volly Karasuno gemas.

“Kau datang untuk merawatku. Kau memang yang terbaik!” Daichi menghujani ciuman di kepala, tengkuk dan bahu Koushi.

“Berisik! Aku mau tidur” Koushi menggeliat tidak nyaman “Dan juga kau panas sekali. Jangan peluk-peluk aku” sikutan pelan diberikan kepada Daichi

“Kau bahkan membersihkan kamarku”

“Bagaimana kau tidak sakit kalau kamarmu kotor mirip kandang babi begitu. Sekarang diamlah dan biarkan aku tidur”

“Baiklah! Setidaknya aku boleh memelukmu, kan?”

“Hmmm..” Koushi menggumam, ia tak terlalu menangkap suara Daichi karena kesadarannya perlahan kembali menembus dunia mimpi.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Ketika Koushi bangun, matahari benar-benar sudah meninggi dan Daichi sudah tidak ada disebelahnya lagi. Walau masih mengantuk,  Koushi bangkit dan menuju dapur untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan sarapan (Atau makan siang) karena perutnya sudah berbunyi

Koushi menatap punggung lebar Daichi berdiri di dapur dan menyusulnya. Aroma sup ayam bercampur dengan susu cokelat membuat perutnya semakin merintih. 

“Aku lapar” Kuapan lebar mengiringi suara Koushi.  Kepalanya bersandar di punggung Daichi dan Koushi nyaris kembali tertidur kalau saja Daichi tidak berbalik dan menyodorkannya segelas susu cokelat hangat. “Tumben kau tidak buat kopi”

“Kepalaku masih sakit. Sebaiknya tidak minum kopi dulu”

“Oh” Koushi menyesap susu cokelat-nya dan membiarkan sensasi hangat melewati tenggorokannya dan justru membuatnya semakin nyaman dan mengantuk

“Duduklah dulu. Sup ayam-nya hampir jadi”

Koushi mematuhi perintah Daichi dan mendudukkan dirinya di balik meja makan. Ia yakin ia tertidur beberapa menit ketika telapak tangan Daichi yang menyentuh pipinya mengembalikan kesadarannya.

“Sudah jadi” Daichi berujar ceria seolah bangga dengan hasil kerjanya dan menyuguhkan semangkuk sup ayam yang mengeluarkan uap panas di hadapan Koushi, kemudian ia mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka makan dalam diam sambil dalam hati Koushi memuji kemampuan memasak Daichi yang jauh meningkat dibanding saat pertama kali ia mencoba memasak di apartemen Koushi. Koushi  tidak akan pernah lupa ketika itu ia menyuruh Daichi menggoreng telur. Daichi memang menggoreng telur, namun sekalian dengan kulitnya.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu?” Koushi tiba-tiba bertanya ditengah keheningan mereka

“Sudah lebih baik berkatmu” Daichi memamerkan senyum lebar yang membuat Koushi mendengus.

“Kalau sakit setidaknya hubungi aku. Kau berniat mati sendirian ditempat ini?”

“Maaf..Maaf! Kantorku akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk dan aku tak mau mengganggumu mengerjakan Tesis-mu”

“Padahal sudah sakit begitu masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan pekerjaan. Dasar!”

Daichi tergelak melihat wajah cemberut Koushi.

“Apanya yang lucu?”

“Kau yang lucu”

“Seharusnya kubiarkan kau mati!”

“Itupun kalau kau bisa hidup tanpaku” Tawa Daichi tambah lebar ketika ia melihat rona di pipi Koushi.

“Dan juga kamarmu itu! Setiap kali aku kesini hal pertama yang wajib kulakukan adalah membersihkan kamarmu. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau jadikan aku pembantumu?”

“Tidak mungkin aku menurunkan derajatmu dari calon istri menjadi pembantu”

“Hei, tolong ya! Dilihat dari manapun aku ini laki-laki” Protes Koushi

“Tapi serius. Sepertinya kita harus segera menikah” raut wajah Daichi berubah serius

“Eh, kenapa?”

“Karena aku memang membutuhkanmu. Mungkin aku akan mati muda kalau kau tak ada. Lihat saja, baru sebulan kau tak mengunjungiku dan mengisi kulkasku dengan bahan makanan yang layak aku sudah nyaris mati. Dan juga yang pasti karena aku mencintaimu”

Wajah Koushi lagi-lagi memanas. Ia sebenarnya sangat bahagia dan tak akan ragu untuk bilang ‘iya’, tapi lamaran macam apa yang dilakukan mendadak dimeja makan dengan Koushi dan Daichi yang hanya memakai piyama?

“Jadi apa jawabanmu? Kalau kau bersedia kita langsung tetapkan saja tanggalnya”

“Heeh!! Kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba ngajak nikah dan langsung main tetapkan tanggal?  Memang kau pikir segampang itu, Baka Daichi! Banyak yang harus dibicarakan dengan keluarga kita dan aku bahkan belum mendapat gelar Magister-ku”

“Justru itu salah satunya..”

“Huh?”

“Aku tahu profesor pembimbing-mu itu naksir padamu”

“Hah? Kau ngomong apa, sih? Jangan ngaco! Kenapa pembimbingku dibawa-bawa?” Kalimat meninggi Koushi membuat Daichi sedikit berjengit.

“Oikawa yang bilang!” jawab Daichi

“Kenapa juga kau percaya dia? Kau tau dia sering ngomong sembarangan”

“Oikawa bilang dia sering menggodamu. Kalau bukan suka itu namanya apa?”

“Mana ku tahu kalau soal itu. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja  kau bayar Oikawa untuk jadi memata-mataiku”

“Aku tidak membayarnya! Tapi aku memintanya untuk mengawasimu”

“Hiii. Kau mengerikan!” Koushi bergidik “Apa lagi yang dibilangnya padamu?”

“Katanya kau selalu mendapat ajakan kencan dari orang yang berbeda setiap seminggu sekali” Alis Koushi berkedut. Ia mungkin harus menendang mulut Oikawa besoknya.

 “Sebenarnya aku cukup bangga. Aku tidak menyangka kau sepopuler itu” Daichi berdehem “Tapi aku tidak heran kalau makhluk manis sepertimu sampai populer”

Koushi melongo dan kepalanya mendadak pening. Ia tak menyangka Daichi dan Oikawa bersekongkol. “Kau gila, ya!”

“Kalau begitu aku jadi ingin cepat menikahimu, kan?” Daichi tersenyum dan meraih tangan Koushi di dalam genggamannya. “Jadi apa jawabanmu?”

“Baiklah.. Baiklah! Terserah”

“Eh, apa?” Daichi pura-pura tidak dengar

“Baiklah!”

“apanya?”

“BAIKLAH! AYO MENIKAH! KALAU PERLU BESOK SEKALIAN BIAR KAU PUAS!!” Jawab Koushi. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam.

Daichi tertawa bahagia. Ia meraih Koushi dan memeluknya sampai si rambut perak kehabisan nafas dan menciumi wajahnya. “Aku mencintaimu, Koushi!”

“Terserah! Tapi sembuhlah dulu, lalu kita bicarakan lagi!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! Saya tahu ini gajelas, dan kemampuan menulis saya masih segini aja. but i hope you still enjoy it.
> 
> and DaiSuga is too adorable to ignore
> 
> 😘!


End file.
